The present invention relates to erasable marker boards.
Erasable marker boards or whiteboards are often used in classrooms, offices, conference rooms, etc. Typically, the marker boards include a smooth, white surface that can be written on using a dry erase marker. The marker boards can be erased using a dry eraser.